Story of aaron washington
by Halofreak021
Summary: These is a the story of one Boy trying to stay alive and trying to find a place in these insane word. One Shot


Story of Aaron Washington:

"Hello mine Name is Aaron Washington and this is my story. I live in the OC in CA, Yes my parents are rich and NO I am not spoiled. You see I am a wizard and I go to a school called Steel water its one of the best Magical school in American. So Steel water is in the top five of all the Magical school in the world and some consider better then Hogwarts. So beat that Dumbledore SO let me tell u little about my self hmm were to start. I am 17 years old all most an adult here in the States adult is 18 years old. My mom she is a Democratic Game planer and his dad is a CEO and on the board of a little fruit company. So mine Story starts six years ago I can remember very clear that is when I got my email I thought they were crazy until one of the Teacher show up. I did not believe her at first but she prove it to me by pulling some thing out of thin air. That day with the teachers' assistance they drove to the Magical part and got his wand and other supplies. The person that Creep him out the most was the wand guy he was starting at him the whole time. Mine wand is ten inches oak and the core is Phoenix feather. At school he meets an Alan dog and a Tanner Evan the three boys become fast friends. Unlike Hogwarts they don't require robes or shorted into houses. You might ask how I know so much about Hogwarts because I was there for a year for the International Dueling tournament. Back to the story so mine first year was great I meet a lot of great friends and I meet my love Summer Crayola. The next 2 years was boring to say at least he learn new spells got in trouble and so on. His Fourth year was great he got to go to the qudditch world cup and meet Harry potter so he was happy. Then he heard the Triwizard was going on in England and he wish he was in Hogwarts now. His fourth year was fun he fallow the tournament daily and monthly so the day after the third task he was at home and heard what happen. Aaron was stunned but he wanted to send a letter to Harry and tell him he supported him like no one would do that. The summer was thought he wanted to move to England or transfer to Hogwarts to tell Harry he support him and such but couldn't. His parents are rich yes but they could not afford his every whim they say but he got a 2004 Ford Mustang for his sixteen birthdays. They year the Magical newspaper were not talking about Harry but talking about Lord Voldemont. At that time I wanted to fit but he was very popular in his school he was in the top twenty of his class and such. Fifth year was Owls so it's kind of like the SAT for you muggle people school. Nothing changed but an old bat is the new DADA teacher she seems like a bitch to me but that it. So later that year she took over the school and tries to make the school her own places but none of the staff or the students like her. On the last day of school she went walking on the grounds and never returns but the Auors found her in the woods near the school. Some how she ran into some Centaurs and they got angry at her. In the Month of July I got a notice of a will ready from Gringotts main branch in England. Attached to the letter was a port key to send him to London in a week time. So the week went by fast he told his parents he will go over to England for a day and they look UN ease about it. His activity the port key and landed in an office with a goblin. "Welcome to Britain Mr. Washington fallows me please" the goblin being to walk toward the door. They walk in silence until they stop in front of a Black oak door and hearing voices. When they walk in the group become silent and they all stare at him. The Group included lots of red hair, bush hair brown hair, Silver, Light brown hair and the last one has Pink. "Who are you" said one of the red hair and he look like one of the youngest. "Its none of your business" said Aaron hotly and he sat down in one of the chairs. "It's our business young man and you will tell us before we make you leave" said the lady with red hair. "I was summoning here so laid off old hag" said Aaron calmly and the goblin caught to get everyone Attention. "We are here to read the will of one Sirius Black so please be quit. To my Friend Remus Lupin I give u 50,000 pound for u to buy some more robes. TO my son and God son I leave the rest of my Fortune and so on. Wait did he say SON thought everyone and they all look at me. To the Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore I leave you nothing and I hope you have a good and happy lives to destroy my godson life and my son also. The last part did not go over to well and everyone still keep on starting at him for no reason. Sure he this guy son I guest so what get over it I thought. "Can Mr. Washington please come back to my office" said the goblin and he move to fallow but the old man stop him. "Hello I am Albus Dumbledore the Current Headmaster of Hogwarts I would like to talk to you NOW" said the man command. "No I am not coming with you so FUCK off" said Aaron and he fallow the goblin. "Who was that mast goblin" ask Aaron curiosity and the goblin look shocked he did not know him. "That was Mr. Washington was Albus Dumbledore and he thinks him all high and might so you better watch out" said the goblin. So I got to think for once since he arrives over here and still in shook about finding out he was adopted. "Do you need me to sign anything" ask I again and the goblin just nodded his head and he took out a knife and a piece of paper. "Just let three drops on the paper and should say who you are" said the goblin and so he did.

**Aaron Summer (Aaron black)**

**Hair to the blacks **

That was all it said and he was really adopted weird he thought. "Is there anything I need to do" ask Aaron? "All you need to do is to drop little more blood and you will get your ring and the key but don't forget you share it with Harry potter also" said the goblin. He got to travel down to see his NEW vault and was stunned what was in there and so on. I was thinking of taking a Single gold coin and show my parents and told mine parents off but that never happen. So when they got to the floor the goblin told me to take the port key because Dumbledore was out there waiting for him. But He did not take it until he was out side of the bank that was the plan any way. When he step a single inch on the floor the OLD man begin to walk toward him with those stupid twinkle eyes of his. "Hello Aaron like I say before we need to talk so can you please walk with me" said the old man. "Like I said NO before old man and I will not be coming back so fuck off" said Aaron angry and I storm off toward the alley. When he got back home his mom and dad was waiting for me in my bedroom. "hello Mom and Dad" said Mine Mom "hey honey what happen in England" ask mine mom so I hold them all what happen. When I was done both of them look shell shook and he felt sorry for them. "We never who was your biological parents were but now we Know" said his mom. Aaron was so stunned still and he did not response but he jumps on his bed and fall asleep while his parents talk. At the end of July he got an unexpected letter from one Harry James potter and then he got a letter from Albus Dumbledore and then he got a nether letter from his headmaster. Harry letter just say he wanted to get to know me and talk about Sirius and such. Letter from Dumbledore he is inviting me go to Hogwarts but he has no right at all to do that. The last letter is from his headmaster and he told him Dumbledore had Request for him go to school at Hogwarts but he not bulging one bit. So I wrote back to Harry telling him about myself and him also.

Mine sixth year was interesting this year was the Qualify of the International Dueling tournament being held at Hogwarts of all places. Which he did not mind at all but if he would win he will be out of contact from his parents. But still it's in Great Britain so I have no idea what to do if I do win. Today is the final round of the Dueling at steel water and I was in the lead so I was feeling great. At the end of the school year I won with out having to go on the defense.

Doing the summer he been hanging out with his girl friend everyday so he Happy. Today in the newspaper he got a shock Albus Dumbledore has died and so there no one to stop HIM. That same day he got a letter telling him to come over to England and come over to help with something. So he use some of his gold to buy a port key and travel over to England so when he arrive the pink hair girl meet him. "Hello my name is tonks and I am here to escort you to Headquarter of the Order" said the lady. I did not say anything to her so he fallow her and she held out her hand so he took it and they appear at his run down house. "Welcome to the burrows" said Tonks and he was amazed how it can stand up still. "Is Harry here" I ask "not yet he coming tonight but you can come with us if u wants." I did not say anything but went inside and found all of those red hair and many more of them. Every one of them stared at him like he is weird circus person who they all started at and gawked. "Hello I am Aaron summer and I am here to help Harry with something he did not say anything in his letter" said Aaron toward the whole group. "I remember you were at the reading of the will" said the red hair lady AKA the Mom of the group. "Yes I was there and yes I remember you and you told me to tell you who I am and such Miss" said Aaron. So these continue on and I was getting mad at these but kept calm and such telling them off because Harry said to come. Aaron was stood and never left but when they all got ready to go rescue Harry but he found a flaw. "You know you could get in a fight with all these flying objects." "Oh yea what do you have in mind lady" said a guy with a weird right eye. "Why not drive there" said Aaron and they all gave him a weird look. "It will save lives and they won't ever notice it so why not" said Aaron. "Ok thanks for the input but Sorry NO" said a tall black guy. "Ok I want go with you" said Aaron and no one said a thing so they all went. No one knows he has his Mustang in his pocket shrink so he going to take the real Harry potter with him. They got there and he notices the flaw in the plan but no one else also so when no one notices he marks the real Harry. "Harry you're going with me" whisper Aaron when they all went outside "what" said Harry "come with me" said Aaron and he got toward the road. "Ok I bought mine car here and I notice to flaw were going to drive they won't think of you using a car so" said Aaron. They both got in and they drove toward one of the safe house the order set up and got home that way. When they arrive back toward the burrows they went thru the floo from the tonks family.

"Were the Hell you two been doing" yelled the old lady. "Aaron drove toward the one of the safe houses and we floo over there so I am safe" said Harry. They both walk up toward his friend bedroom and they talk about the search. The next months they were searching for the souls and such of Voldemont. They found three so far and they are in Godric hallow and the month before Ron yelled at us and storm toward home. Harry went toward his old home and his Snake all most kill Harry. Now they Ron Is back with them and now they are in Hogs mead about to break in Hogwarts. The battle of Hogwarts was very intense and Harry killed him so now he happy but now he can live his life. You might be asking what happen to me a lot happen to me. So I got married two years later become Sec Of magic in the President of the muggle world. And that was one of the highest Sec you can get. So I return to hang out with Harry as God brother and He notice Ron still hates him for no reason. So this is my story and thanks for reading these.

…

I got these idea from a Fanfiction I wrote for my own Please and for a class so these charcter was a minor one and I like him so y not do these for him.


End file.
